Artemis Fowl, and the Spell of Change
by Funny Bunny
Summary: Rated for language. Artemis aquires a human spell that Mulch Diggums found. Only there's one problem, all human spells have one consenquence. Read, and Reveiw! First of FB's AF fics!
1. Chapter 1

Artemis Fowl and the Spell of Change

****

Chapter 1: Mulch Diggums, and the Scroll

Hi! I am Funny Bunny (FB for short.) and this is my first truly fully Artemis Fowl fan- fiction, the plot is something new to you peoples I think. It starts of course, with Mulch Diggums making a deal with Artemis, this giving Artemis a very unique ability, however, it does have (a certain) consequence, R&R, please! I do not own Artemis Fowl.

...

Mulch had obviously escaped the LEPS once again, and the best thing about it was the whole fact that he had wondered around and found many things that most without magic wouldn't ever want. However, he wasn't planning on keeping his latest piece of discovery. No, he had other plans for it. You see ever since he ran into the Fowl kid, whom he found out later to have had outsmarted the LEPS, Mulch Diggums had become very interested in him. Very interested indeed. His idea was a trade, just a small bit of gold, or LEP technology for the scroll that lay in his little hands. It was obviously very useful to the boy, or would become very soon. He had already left a note for the young child to find, Artemis had responded by agreeing to seeing what Mr. Diggums had attained. It was almost time he met this Artemis....

...

Artemis paced back and forth in the backyard, his mother had already headed to bed, and he had for a time as well. But soon after crept forth to await his latest guest. Mulch Diggums, a fairy yes, but one that could give the boy the edge he needed to gain more gold from the LEPS. He paced again the way he had come, his head swimming with the possibilities. Butler, of course was sitting close by, watching his young master walk from one end of the patio to the next. Then, they saw him. He strode straight on up to Artemis. He quickly handed Artemis the copied version of the scroll, which was just half of it, and waited for his agreement. Artemis opened it up, and skimmed the writing, it was of the old mid- evil era, and was written in old English, but it was obviously true. The young boy held out a bag, and let Mulch look inside. "That is sufficient I hope.", Artemis stated.

"Yes, it is.", Mulch agreed, and handed over the scroll itself.

Shortly after, the dwarf left, leaving Artemis with the old, worn, parchment. "Butler, I need you to gather everything on this scroll, got it?", Fowl stated.

"Yes, I understand, Master Fowl.", the large man left with the scroll to do as told.

...

By morning, Artemis had everything he needed to go ahead with his plan. It was a spell, preformed by humans, he needed to wait until twilight though, when the sun was touching the earth, and the moon, the symbol for change. So, he waited, with Butler at his side, and waited. Until finally, it was time. Artemis started the spell, the one that would turn the tides in this ongoing war between him, and the LEPS. Artemis let the spell rise at his highest, then, let the last words utter, and then echo into the inky darkness....

...

Nothing happened for about two minutes, Butler and himself didn't make a sound, then, Artemis fell into a deep darkness, he had passed out. 

...

When Artemis woke, he was pleased to find Butler there, watching over him. Artemis sat up, oddly, his clothing didn't seem to fit right, a bit bigger than before. Artemis felt his ears, they too had changed, the spell had worked. The young Fowl looked up at Butler, who watched Artemis carefully walk over to the mirror, and look himself over. He looked different enough not to be spotted by the LEPS but enough so that his closest friends would know who he was. Artemis gazed at the tail, he was elfin, but what type? Probably field, or wood, he looked a slight bit like some mouse, his nose was obviously like a mouse would have, even down to the soft fuzz on it. His eyes were larger, more innocent, but also had a trace of small, and scared woodland creature. He turned to Butler, and looked up at him. "You did remember my clothing, correct?", he prompted. 

Butler nodded, producing the clothing that would fit Artemis, now that he was elfin, and left the room. After being dressed, Artemis went to Butler. They went to find the closest area where Artemis could possibly make a journey to the underground city of the fairies. However, the biggest mistake was having Butler watch him from afar, because, one instant he was there, the next, he wasn't. 

...

How can it be? You ask, well, to tell it straight, Artemis had become one of the smaller varieties of elfin kind (About half of the normal size), a woodland elf, made for quick fleetness, and looking like a small woodland creature. This, made it hard to keep an eye on the young Fowl to start with, secondly, he did not sense, or know of another human very close by. One of Artemis's same objective gold, however, not as clever, but, he did manage to snatch the Fowl up, and get away, even before Butler could have seen it. But, as known, every case is also monitored by the LEPS, mainly Foaly. 

...

Holly Short jostled by the traffic that she needed to get through, having just been given the orders that a human had gotten another elf. He appeared not to be too old in their standards, that and was being critically hurt by the man. When Foaly brought the image up on screen it was obvious that it was a woodland elf, who would die soon if she didn't hurry. After quickly thanking Foaly, Captain Short headed for the chute. 

...

The large man that had snatched Artemis, was currently squeezing hard onto him, causing a loss of air, and pain of bones close to being broken. He whimpered slightly in pain. Why hadn't Butler noticed him? Why was he wanting to do this? Artemis's head swam with questions, ones he couldn't answer. He began to feel himself slipping into darkness before there was some yelling, and the man let go. Artemis was too dazed to know for sure. The last thing he remembered happening before passing out was being picked up, and some woman muttering something.

...

Holly had knocked out the large figure using a type of sleeping gas, and had freed the elfin youth from it's clutches. Only after turning him over to get a close up look did she totally realize who it was, and thanked herself for not having on a visual feed back to Foaly. It was Artemis, how, she didn't know, but she did know that this elf that was currently in extreme danger of dieing, was him. She noted how weakly his breath was coming, obvious sign of damaged lungs, and of ribs possibly too. His breaths were ragged, and short. He looked innocent right at this point, barely clinging to this life, but also in bad need of medical attention. He looked as though he was slammed into something before he was taken. Root showed up just as Short carried Fowl over. "What is it, Short? You look as though you know who this youth is.", the Commander stated.

"Yes, I- I do....", Short stated, she couldn't hand Artemis over, it didn't settle right with her, "He's my second cousin, Winter, from Canada to visit, and I...", 

"I understand the circumstances, get him to the medical tunnel quickly.", Root stated, obviously not noticing it was Fowl right under his own nose.

"Yes, sir.", Holly saluted, and carried the young boy to the pod.

They were about halfway down the chute, when his health took a dive for the worst. Holly was holding him when it happened, Artemis woke, but sat up, and then, he stopped breathing, he gulped for air, pain was obviously the cause of his panicking. Artemis struggled for air, and found none, he clawed at Holly's arms in his desperation. Holly looked at Artemis sadly, and quietly watched as he lost energy, and just lay in her arms. Holly gently sang a song she'd picked up from somewhere, and lulled him gently into calmness. Artemis looked as though he was confused, obviously too hurt to be aware of who he was with. She gently placed a breathing mask on him, and stroked his pale hair. His eyes were closed, however, she had noticed the tears that trickled down his cheeks from the pain. 

...

It was a couple days after this incident that Holly walked to the hospital to check on the small elf's conditions, he had been in coma for the full period. Holly had found out information since then, first off, that Artemis had no magic to heal himself with, second, that he had one punctured lung, and third, he would most likely survive. She watched him from the observation window, with his tiny body all hooked up to the machines, and monitors. Holly couldn't help but think of how weak, and helpless he looked, so fragile. His form had thinned from hardly any food, but she knew eventually, he'd wake to find himself more confused than ever. 

...

Artemis awoke to the sounds of many people, and he was correct, it was bright, and had many people looking down upon him. So many voices, too many voices.... Artemis wanted them to stop, all of them, and found the crowd suffocating him. He had never liked crowds of people, but there was something else causing this distinct fear.... Could it be instinct possibly? Artemis sat up slowly. The crowd was too close, too many. Artemis felt like he was sinking in these people. Then it hit him, he didn't remember how he got like this, or here. What he did know was that he was taken, and hurt badly by one of his fellow, profit driven, humans. Even if that calmed him down, the faces getting closer didn't, he leaned to the far side of the bed, only to fall right out. Before he could help it, Artemis let out a small yelp of pain. "Get back, he needs some space, poor thing, you all scared him.", one stated, "Let his cousin see him."

"My.... Cousin?...", Artemis muttered. 

Captain Short went over to his side, carefully whispered into his right ear. "It's a disguise to help you out, okay? You helped me to gain respect, I'll help you not get sent to jail.", it was Short's way of paying back for the portion of gold, which obviously caused Root to give a little credit to her. Artemis found himself shaking, noting how cold he was for the first time. Artemis didn't make a sound for a long time. He felt as though he was slipping into a void, as though he was losing his memories, himself, who he was. But that's impossible, he retorted to himself. Captain Short turned to the rest, informing them that he said he felt fine, and that she would just take Winter home. She had come up with the perfect identity, Artemis, to the rest of the fairies now was, Winter Evergreen, a cousin from the Canadian forest to visit her. Short smiled politely, and helped Artemis up. 

...

Artemis had always suspected it to be crowded underground, but not like this, his tail had almost been stepped on five times, as he scurried to keep up with Holly Short. He ran straight into something not that nice. But before anything too severe happened, he was snatched up by Short, and carried through the streets the rest of the way. "You cannot just lag behind down here, the longer you do, the more likely some one will decide you deserve a good beating.", she warned.

Artemis listened to all of this droning, until they reached Holly's place. It was small, with a futon, and a dresser, and another room, probably the restroom, a kitchen, and dinning room combination. Artemis was sat down on the futon, "Now, stay here while I change, then we'll talk.", 

She handed him something to drink before heading to the bathroom. Artemis sat, and quietly took in his surroundings. It wasn't bad, cramped, but not bad, it was that cozy feeling someone would get from a small space. He looked at all the pictures of her family, and found himself getting a bit tired, he looked at his now much smaller watch, it was almost one. But that didn't matter. "There, now.", Holly stated, now wearing a loose tee with jeans, and her hair loosely tied back by a rubber band, "Here, you are Winter Evergreen, don't forget that unless you like being toasted alive. Second, you should understand that any trouble from you, and I let your true name slip, got it?", 

Artemis nodded quickly, "Fully understood.", 

"I'll eventually get you back to Butler, and Juliet, but for now, you're stuck down here.", Holly stated.

And for the first time, he wondered who the heck she was talking about...

****

End Chapter: Oh, no he doesn't remember Butler, and Juliet, review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis Fowl and the Spell of Change

****

Chapter 2: Foaly Finds Out

Even with Holly gone, Artemis refused to stay put this whole time without thinking about one plan or another... He had already searched the apartment up, and down, several times. Then, he mentally decided it wouldn't be leaving if he just stepped out of the doorway to get some fresh air... But as always, one thing lead to another, and he soon ended up far from where he had started... Not to mention, he didn't know how to get back. 'How do I get myself in these situations?', Artemis thought to himself as he tried just going the other direction. 

Artemis was lucky today, it just so happened that Foaly was on his way to the Police Plaza at the time of the young Fowl's distress. "Hey, aren't you Holly's cousin?", Foaly stated, scooping up Artemis.

Luckily, those theater lessons that his Mom was making him take were worth the embarrassments he'd been going through. "Yes.", Artemis stated, making himself sound the correct age for someone like himself.

"You should be either at Holly's place, or with Holly.", Foaly looked down at Artemis carefully.

"I- I...", in the process of thinking of some excuse, Artemis forgot his little acting, and well...

"Wait a second... You sound like...", Foaly glared at him carefully, "You are, but... But, you can't.",

"...", Artemis remained silent.

"That's it, your coming with me to see Holly!", Foaly stated.

"No, wait, please don't!", Artemis argued.

"Oh, I am.", Foaly stated, determined to get there with the kicking, and yelling bundle.

So, he headed to the Plaza... "Root, I brought..", Foaly was interrupted.

"Winter, I'll get Holly right now, her shift just ended.", Root stated, going off to get Holly.

"No, sir, you don't seem to understand, this is-", Foaly was interrupted by Holly.

"Oh, Winter... I thought I told you to stay in the apartment, you're not used to the city....", Holly stated, putting on a fake smile.

"But- He's.", Holly now grabbed Foaly firmly by the ear, and dragged him out, while carrying Artemis in one arm, and a scowl on her face.

...

Once inside her apartment, Holly dropped Artemis on the couch, and let go of Foaly's ear. "DO YOU KNOW WHO HE IS?!", Foaly yelled out.

"Well, yes, and I thought I told him to stay inside the apartment.", Holly stated.

"Well then why did you?", Foaly asked.

"Because he needed help, and you know they wouldn't have healed him if I had said it was Artemis.", She gestured at him, "I'm planning on getting him back to Butler as soon as I...",

"Who's he?", Artemis stated.

"Your man- servant.", Holly stated.

"I don't have one..." Artemis stated.

"What spell did you use?", Foaly asked.

"Human one, from the middle ages...", Artemis replied.

Foaly smacked his head, "Human spells always have a price...", he continued, "This one is making you forget, Artemis.", 

"Forget what?", Artemis stated.

"Your friends, maybe family, maybe even worse, that you were ever human.", Foaly explained.

"How do you know all this?", Holly asked.

"I've studied human magic for a little while.", Foaly stated.

"So we have to hurry to get him there, and reverse it.", Holly stated.

"Yup.", Foaly stated.

****

End Chapter: So sorry, so short, but, got lots ta do!!!!!! How'd I get myself in this position?!


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis Fowl and the Spell of Change

****

Chapter 3: Going Back to Fowl Manor

Holly had now decided that it was time to take Artemis back, however, there was one problem... Root. Root had decided that anyone who wanted a trip to the surface in a two hundred mile radius of Fowl Manor needed special permission to do so. This meant trouble. There were two options, leave early in the evening, before anyone made it to the plaza, or tell everything flat out. They decided the first choice would work best, what was worse was that Artemis was starting to forget things a little quicker...

...

"After tonight, you'll be home, Artemis.", Holly stated, "With your Mom at Fowl Manor.", 

"Where's that?", Artemis truly did ask.

"Um... Okay, you're just going home, got it?", Holly tried again.

"But, Holly, I thought I was supposed to stay with you until...", Holly interrupted that sentence.

"It's been cut short do to.... Some complications.", She said.

"Well? We ready to head to the surface?", Foaly asked.

"Sure!", Holly stated.

"You'll have to fly some distance to get to the manor itself, but, you should be there just as the work hour rush sets in.", he stated, "But, you have to stay there until you manage to find the source of the spell, and, find it's reversal.", 

"You ready to go Artemis?", Holly asked.

"Why are you calling me that, you know my real name's Winter.", Artemis stated.

"I knew you'd make it worse...", Foaly told Holly, "You gave him another identity that his mind's going to accept as his as he forgets who he was....", 

"Oh boy.", Holly groaned, "Let's just get this over with.", 

"You'll have go ahead just as soon as the chute is.", Foaly explained.

"Got it.", Holly stated firmly.

She quickly got both her, and Artemis seated, and ready, before she waited for the signal. "All right, one coming up in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, drop...", Foaly stated, Holly obeyed, allowing the shuttle to drop into the chute, a couple seconds of drop, and they were boasted up by the hot flaring magma. Before long, Holly had landed next to some hay stack, inside a fake barn. "Okay, we're going to pay a little visit to Butler, and Juliet.", Holly stated.

"Um....", Artemis started.

"I know, you don't know who those people are.", Holly rolled her eyes.

Artemis just nodded, sweetly.

****

End Chapter: Lotsa work ta do, lotsa work!


	4. Chapter 4

Artemis Fowl, and The Spell of Change

****

Chapter 4: Back at Fowl Manor

Holly snuck up to the gate, careful as to not disturb anyone a whole lot. "What are we doing Holly?! We weren't invited, how can you?!", Artemis asked.

"I was invited a long time ago, and you...", Holly had to stop herself, "You were too, you just don't remember.", 

"But, we aren't supposed to go into their homes even if we _whe-_", Artemis started.

"Don't worry, we already know these people...", Holly stated, 'Now if I can just get to Butler...', she thought to herself.

"But, Holly!!!!!", Artemis whimpered, panicky.

"Sssshhhh... I'm thinking Artemis....", she whispered.

"B- b- but...", he stated, obviously distressed.

Holly turned to tell him to be quiet again, when she noticed he was crying, and pointing to someone behind her. "Hello there, Holly.", Butler stated, with a cat- like grin on his large face.

"Hello, Butler.", Holly stated, "Listen, there's a lot I need to tell you about that spell Artemis used on himself...", 

"Really?", Butler stated, nodding in Arty's direction.

"Foaly found out after we saved him from some mad man, and... Well, let's just say that human spells have a way of asking for payment after use.", 

....

"So, you.... You mean he.... He doesn't.... Remember us?!", Butler stated, "I knew something was odd about this all when that Mul-", 

"You did say Mulch didn't you?", Holly said quietly.

"Um, yeah, he's the one that gave Artemis the spell in the first place...", Butler confessed.

Both looked at Artemis, who sat, obviously distressed at Holly having dragged him to a human home, and was talking with one... He whimpered, and cried as the large human reached out to him, he clutched desperately to Holly. "I'm sorry, I just thought- I just hoped.....", Butler whispered.

"I can understand....", Holly sighed.

...

It was late at night that Juliet fixed Artemis, and Holly both a plate filled with cantaloupe, strawberries, and kiwi. Artemis was still too afraid of the two humans, and barely ate anything.... "Holly.... Why are you?....", Artemis's body shifted uncomfortably in the dim light.

"Don't worry, these are..... Old friends to the LEP.", she fibbed.

"But.... I don't like them, they're..... Scary.", he pouted sadly, fear shown openly in his eyes.

...

Butler rang his hands in frustration, Artemis Fowl.... Afraid of him? It seemed something out of a nightmare.... Butler had cared about Artemis since he was born... He was at Artemis's side every waking moment of his charge's life. He'd heard Arty's first words, saw his first steps, even comforted the child when he was cutting his first tooth! And yet, he didn't remember Butler. He cradled his head in his hands, warm, salty tears flowing down his cheeks.... How could such a thing happen? He was supposed to protect Artemis, not assist in his downfall.... But, Holly had said there was hope, Foaly had explained to her that almost every human spell also had a counter spell... Which most could be found in pagan remedy books... But, how to get a hold of one?... If only Artemis wasn't in this condition, he'd know what to do..... Butler cursed himself audibly for even _allowing _Artemis to go ahead with his plans....

****

End Chapter: Wow, Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Artemis Fowl, and The Spell of Change

****

Chapter 5: Poor Butler

While Holly, and Artemis both slept downstairs in the basement, Butler thought about all that had been going on... He dearly wanted to ring that Mulch's neck for doing this to Artemis. "What's the matter, Butler?", his sister asked.

Butler just looked at her, "All of this.", Butler stated, "If only I had kept a better watch over my charge.",

"You can't go blaming yourself, you know, it's like when I broke up with Chad, I just smiled, and moved on with my life.... Off course, he was a jerk, and that's different, but it's similar.", Juliet shrugged.

"You know what, you're right, if I'm going to get Artemis back the way he should be, I have to be able to get over myself long enough to find a mage's book....", Butler replied, "You know, I'm glad you're here to pull my head out of my own sorrow long enough to pull me back together, sis.", 

"Hey, what's a sibling for?", Juliet asked.

Now, Butler thought to himself, I'm ready to save Artemis from his own mistake... Sometimes having a sister wasn't so bad.

****

End Chapter: Sorry, it's just a "bridge" to the next chapter, had to be done!


	6. Chapter 6

Artemis Fowl and the Spell of Change

****

Chapter 6: The Cure?

They had hunted everywhere to find the cure for the changing spell, and everyone knew the only way to do that was to find Mulch Diggums. As the saying goes to find a crook, you have to think like, or be a crook yourself. And Holly knew just the one to do it too. A young woman of what they called true elfin, because of the way that she was built. However that did nothing to the fact that she was no good person, she'd been one to break into many a home, and Mulch's would be no different.... It wasn't long before she was on the surface thanks to Foaly's help. Artemis, who currently was clutching to Holly, watched as the young, and rather thing, and elegant person strode up to them. "Hello, Kasma, you know the deal right?", Holly asked.

"Yes, I do this for you, and you get me on parole.", she replied.

"Good, follow me we'll be using the assistance of Artemis's man servant.", Holly informed.

"I'd like to see him, just quickly though.", Kasma said.

"Butler?", Holly asked.

"I'm here.", Butler stated.

"Holy Gods, I already like this team...", Kasma gasped.

...

They sat around the dinning room table that night, formulating a plan of action. "One, the kid stays, according to what you told me Holly he's not much use as he is at this moment, have the girl watch him while we're away.", Kasma finished her sentence.

"But, this is for Master Artemis's...", Butler started.

"She's right, and Juliet will make sure he's safe, and that would be better than putting him in more danger than he can handle right at the moment.", Holly said.

"Good point, I guess, but, I'd still feel safer with someone else here as well to, uh, keep an eye on him.", Butler said.

"That someone else has arrived.", came an oddly familiar voice.

"Foaly, what are you doing here?", Holly asked, shocked.

"I'm here because I figured you'd need my help.", Foaly stated.

"Oh, how pleasant.", Holly half jokingly said.

...

It was late the next night before they found Mulch's new home, and started to get to work busting into it. Luckily, when Butler came though the window, silent as a cat, that Mulch didn't see him. It was only his job to knock out Diggums. Which he did do just fine. And then Kasma set to work, she soon found tons of things, Mulch had already stolen, and it wasn't long before she found the other half of the scroll used to turn Artemis into an elf. So now, all they had to do was leave, which they did, the last person dropped to the ground just as Mulch woke. It was the next morning when all returned to Fowl Manor. Luckily, no one was up yet. It took another two days to gather what was needed for the reversal spell... And soon after, they had gotten Artemis to drink it. Almost instantly, he started to shift, and change back, luckily this potion had a sleeping effect that brought Artemis into deep slumber. So, Holly, Kasma, and Foaly all went back underground, while Butler sat, waiting for Artemis to wake.

....

When he finally did, Butler was still sitting there... "Artemis, are you all right?", Butler asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, just fine.", Artemis muttered.

Before he knew what happened the young genius found himself in the arms of Butler, who hugged him tightly, though not tight enough to suffocate him. Artemis wondered what had happened to cause such an amount of informal behavior from him?

****

End Story: Because I've been working out lots of other fics too, one being a Gundam Wing crossover with Artemis Fowl, and don't worry, if you don't know about Gundam Wing, you don't have to.


End file.
